Sem Perdão
by Human Being
Summary: Saga é um homem ciumento, e o ciúme pode levar as pessoas por caminhos estranhos...


Disclaimer e Aviso Legal: Saint Seiya não é meu, e isso... não é legal. Enfim, fanwork sem fins lucrativos.

Avisos: Fic yaoi com twincest, lemon e BDSM. Não gosta, não leia. Fácil assim.

Dedicatória: Dedicada à Washu e Aries Sin, cujos rompantes deram origem a uma fanart que, não tivesse sido eu avisada de antemão para não abri-la tomando líquidos ou coisa parecida, certamente me faria espirrar café em todo meu notebook. Dedicatória especial também vai para o povo gente-fina-elegante-sincera do Palaestra, com habilidade pra dizer mais sim do que não!

E bora pra fic, porque hoje o tempo voa, amor!

* * *

**Sem Perdão**

* * *

Saga, cavaleiro de Gêmeos em atividade, é um homem ciumento.

Pelo menos, é essa a ideia que ele tem de si mesmo agora.

Sim, era verdade que, antes de tudo, ele (ou melhor, sua personalidade original, e não seu lado negro) jamais se considerou um homem possessivo, posto que nunca teve razões para isso. Sempre foi um Santo de Atena na fiel acepção da palavra, até o fim da vida anterior a nova oportunidade que todos eles receberam. Mas agora os tempos eram outros, e novos tempos trouxeram novos problemas, de ordem totalmente desconhecida para si.

E ele jura ter motivos para tantos ciúmes.

Ele (sim, era _ele_) não 'perdoava' ninguém.

Não que Saga tivesse problemas de se sentir atraído por um homem, especificamente. Era fato que, tendo sido criado e treinado dentro do Santuário e isolado do mundo civil, muitos dos preconceitos correntes da sociedade lá fora não lhe foram incutidos. Mas era, sim, um problema estar apaixonado por alguém, fosse do gênero que fosse, já que por tantos anos foram doutrinados para não despertarem aos chamados do amor e do sexo.

Ainda assim, até para si mesmo tinha de admitir que sua obsessão passara de todos os limites, porque ele não se apaixonou por qualquer homem: Ele se apaixonou... Por _ele_.

Já seria problema suficiente se ver literalmente obcecado pela última criatura na face desta Terra por quem ele pensaria nutrir um sentimento assim tão forte; mas os Deuses resolveram lhe pregar uma peça: Não só lhe deram essa obsessão estranha, como também calhou que objeto de seus ciúmes o faz por merecer, seduzindo tudo e todos com aquele jeito de quem seduz mesmo sem querer. E eis que agora, quando ele finalmente desabrocha para tudo isso, se vê apaixonado por ele, logo ele.

E ele não deixava nada escapar de suas teias de sedução.

Então, como poderia Saga sair do Santuário e cumprir seus deveres com coração tranquilo e mente quieta, apesar dos ciúmes que sentia do homem por quem nutria um amor obsessivo?

Ele não sabia, e isso o torturava a cada viagem a trabalho. E quanto mais Saga se exasperava em ciúmes, mais o outro lhe provocava com novas companhias. Uma pior do que a outra.

Eis que um dia, depois de um episódio particularmente irritante envolvendo o objeto de seus desejos e um certo Juiz do Inferno, Saga perdeu a esportiva, e decidiu tomar uma decisão drástica.

Tomou Kanon, irmão gêmeo e objeto de seus mais inconfessos sonhos eróticos e, sob a guisa de 'protegê-lo do mau elemento que é o tal Juiz', _ordena_ que ele fique em casa, dentro do quarto, com portas e janelas fechadas. Diante da óbvia desobediência do mesmo às suas recomendações, perde a paciência e o tranca, bem amarrado e amordaçado, dentro de uma pequena cela que ficava num ponto do Templo de Gêmeos selado para os poderes do cosmo, porque só assim ele ficaria longe dos olhos daquele maldito espectro.

Tudo bem que precisou literalmente nocautear o irmão para poder amarrá-lo a contento, e no momento ele estava um tanto... inconsciente. Mas melhor ele assim do que acordado e sassaricando atrás daquele maldito Juiz. E, bem, seguramente Kanon já havia sobrevivido a coisas bem piores.

Era uma medida extrema, mas era tudo para o bem dele, claro.

Afinal de contas, Juízes do Inferno, mesmo em tempos de paz, não eram flor que se cheirasse.

E Saga, o sabendo bem preso e sem chances de se soltar, foi para sua missão e trabalhou de alma tranquila, saboreando a imagem de seu irmão inconsciente (e bem amarradinho, e lindo como nunca) e bem guardado em seu Templo.

Mas uma hora ele teria de voltar, e voltando, teria de soltá-lo. E bem que Saga sabia que Kanon estaria uma fera quando ele o soltasse.

Ainda assim, era melhor isso do que ele solto e aprontando por aí.

Saga voltou ao amanhecer do dia, e foi pé ante pé até onde tinha deixado o irmão.

- Você não devia ter me desafiado, Kanon...

Lá estava ele, amarrado e amordaçado com as cordas como ele o deixara à noite, mas acordado e com os olhos chispando de ódio.

- Eu vou te soltar. - Saga disse com a voz mais suave do que o tom que usou anteriormente. - Mas você vai me prometer que não vai mais atrás daquele traste, senão eu o prendo aqui de novo.

Kanon não soltou um único som sequer. Saga agachou-se ao seu lado, afastando a franja desordenada que caía sobre seus olhos.

- Prometa, Kanon. - Saga lhe acariciava os cabelos, tentando ignorar os lampejos de fúria nos olhos do irmão. - Prometa.

Relutante, o outro balança a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. E Saga então começa a desfazer os nós com que o prendeu.

O que aconteceu depois, Saga não saberia dizer. Só sabia que, pouco depois de ver-se solto, o irmão lhe atacou na velocidade de um raio, e tudo ficou escuro.

OOO

- Nnngh...

Saga não conseguia se mexer.

Estava deitado no chão, nu e de barriga para cima; com os braços amarrados e abertos como asas de águia, e as cordas também se enroscavam em seu peito e desciam pelo seu torso, amarrando-lhe também as pernas de modo a deixá-las abertas e suspensas no ar.

- Não force as cordas, maninho. - A voz do irmão soou em seus ouvidos, ironicamente melodiosa. - São nós de marinheiro. Quanto mais você forçar, mais apertado eles vão ficar.

- Kanon, isso não tem graça. - Saga agora estava irritado como nunca. - Solte essas cordas e me tire daqui agora mesmo.

- Seja paciente, Saga. - Kanon apareceu, usando apenas uma calça de moletom puída, com o torso à mostra. Uma visão perturbadora para o outro, amarrado e exposto como estava, e Saga puxou o ar com força pelas narinas, tentando evitar alguma reação mais 'indiscreta'. - Eu vou te soltar, mas na hora certa.

- O que você vai fazer? - O outro perguntou, um tanto nervoso. Imediatamente o imaginou saindo dali, arrumando-se para então ir atrás do maldito juiz, ou de qualquer outro ou outra que tivesse em mente. - Kanon, onde você vai?

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Saga. - Ele veio felinamente em sua direção, para então parar bem diante de si, no meio de suas pernas. - Meu assunto é com você.

Saga sentiu o olhar demorado do irmão sobre seu corpo. Não havia nada a esconder do jeito que ele o amarrara, tanto na frente... Como atrás. Estava ficando nervoso e também estava um tanto vexado, mas isso estranhamente também vinha com uma sensação de excitação que ele lutava mais para esconder do que lutava contra a vergonha que sentia. Mas tentou manter o sangue frio.

- Você gosta de ficar amarrado, Saga? - Kanon ronronou, rindo baixinho. - Porque eu acho que você está gostando, sabia?

- Eu não te amarrei pra te punir, Kanon. Eu fiz isso pelo seu bem. Se você não fosse tão teimoso e não fizesse tanta besteira, eu não precisaria chegar nesses extremos...

- Mas que besteira que eu fiz, Saga? Eu não fiz nada demais. Nadinha. - Kanon ajoelhou-se diante dele, e Saga seguia sentindo o olhar dele queimando em si. - Eu _ainda_ não fiz nada demais.

- E é bom que não faça mesmo, Kanon. Anda, me solta.

- Não tenha pressa, maninho. - Ele passou as mãos em suas coxas, sentindo os músculos tensos sob seus dedos. Saga puxou o ar pelo nariz com força, e estava ficando difícil manter a compostura com os toques dele em si. - Aliás, você bem que me lembrou uma dúvida que eu tenho. Então, Saga, agora que estamos conversando com calma... Posso saber por que você se incomoda tanto com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer?

- Eu... - Saga agora lutava para manter a respiração ofegante sob controle, e sabia que em muito pouco tempo teria os sinais de sua excitação evidentes em seu corpo. Começou a soltar o ar pela boca, devagar.

- Responde, Saga.

- Eu não me incomodo, Kanon. Eu só não quero que você se meta em encrencas...

- Você está tentando mentir pra mim? - Kanon agora estava de quatro sobre si, entre suas pernas, as mãos espalmadas logo embaixo de suas axilas. Ele abaixou a cabeça e forçou a sua para o lado, roçando o nariz em seu pescoço até sua orelha. - Sério?

- Kanon, pare com isso...

- Isso que eu estou cheirando em você é perfume, Saga? - Ele continuava cheirando seu pescoço, bem abaixo da orelha, e Saga sentia a respiração quente dele em seus ouvidos. Engoliu em seco e tentou forçar as cordas, em vão. - Você se morde de ciúmes de mim, me amarra num cubículo pra eu não escapar da sua vigilância, mas vai pra uma missão noturna todo perfumado desse jeito?

Agora não tinha mais como segurar sua ereção, nem os mamilos eriçados.

- Me solta... - Saga sentia a voz quebrar, porque sabia que o irmão sabia o que estava tentando fazer com ele. Ele queria humilhá-lo, e estava conseguindo à perfeição.

- Você está mentindo pra mim, Saga. E eu não gosto que você minta pra mim. - Saga estava com os olhos fechados, mas ainda assim sentiu ele se levantar e ficar de joelhos entre suas pernas, não sem antes passar a mão demoradamente sobre seu abdome, desenhando com os dedos o umbigo até chegar nos pelos pubianos.

Os toques pararam.

- Olha pra mim, Saga. - Ele olhou, e o viu em pé diante de si, soltando de leve o laço que prendia a calça de moletom folgada, para então retirá-la de forma displicentemente sensual. Tentou desviar os olhos, mas ele percebeu. - Olha bem pra mim. É isso que você não quer que os outros vejam?

Ele estava nu, e ereto, enquanto olhava gulosamente para seu corpo exposto.

Saga sentiu os olhos molharem.

- Tá certo, Kanon, eu te peço desculpas. Me perdoa, eu prometo que eu não faço mais, ok? Pronto, você conseguiu o que queria. Me solte, por favor...

- E quem te disse que eu consegui? - Ele se ajoelhou entre suas pernas, se tocando devagar para que ele visse. - O que você fez comigo... O que você _faz_ comigo, Saga, não tem perdão.

Saga forçou de novo as cordas, determinado a fazê-las em pedaços desta vez, porque ele sentia que sua ereção estava cada vez mais desenvolta, graças ao bombardeio visual que ele lhe brindava. Em vão.

- E você ainda não me respondeu o que eu te perguntei... Por que tanto ciúme de mim, Saga?

- Não é ciúmes...

- Então quer dizer que você não liga se eu sair daqui e ir atrás de quem eu quiser? - Kanon riu. - Assim, como eu estou agora?

- Kanon... Chega disso, já perdeu a graça...

- Isso não é brincadeira pra ter graça, Saga. Olha pra mim, responde.

Saga jogou a cabeça para trás, perdido entre a excitação que já galopava em seu corpo e o embaraço de toda sua situação. Se Kanon continuasse com aquilo, ele acabaria chegando na verdade que tanto o incomodava.

Ele morria de ciúmes dele, sim, porque estava apaixonado por ele. Seu próprio irmão gêmeo, e por mais que tivessem sido criados no Santuário, até para ele aquilo soava totalmente inadequado.

Mas nem por isso deixava de, todas as noites, trancar-se no quarto e se tocar em segredo, imaginando de quantas maneiras diferentes poderia fazer com ele o que fazia em suas fantasias. Sonhava com ele gemendo de prazer enquanto ele o tomava, do mesmo jeito que ele devia fazer com os amantes furtivos que sabia que ele tinha.

E que o faziam queimar de ciúmes, apesar de saber, racionalmente falando, que não tinha direito nenhum de exigir nada dele.

O toque de Kanon em seu membro desmontou toda sua linha de pensamento. Não conseguiu segurar uma exclamação, nem o gemido que veio depois.

- Você gosta, Saga?

- Não...

- Não gosta? - Ele meneou a cabeça. - Não tá parecendo...

- Não faz isso... - Ele conseguiu sussurrar, com uma voz rouca.

- Você é um mentiroso, Saga. - Agora ele o masturbava devagar, massageando a glande e fazendo seu corpo tremer. - Quis dizer que não gosta de ficar amarrado, e gosta. Quer dizer que não está gostando que eu te toque, e gosta. - Ele, ainda o tocando, se colocou de quatro sobre ele novamente, deixando a mão direita apoiada ao lado de seu corpo e os cabelos tocando seu rosto enquanto foi até seu ouvido para sussurrar com uma voz ainda mais rouca. - Diz que não sente ciúmes de mim, e sente...

Saga virou o rosto para olhar o irmão nos olhos, já sentindo o corpo febril de excitação. Ofegava, respirando pela boca, e Kanon recuou apenas o mínimo necessário para que se olhassem, quase se tocando com os lábios.

Viu os olhos dele, febris de desejo, também com a respiração ofegante, o rosto levemente corado; como ele sempre o viu em seus desejos mais secretos.

- Quer que eu pare, Saga?

- Não... - Sussurrou, sentindo a boca dele se colar na sua, e a língua dele exigir que a sua também entrasse na dança. Correspondeu tão ávido quanto podia.

Sentiu ele se separar de si, mas os toques em seu membro estavam ainda mais fortes e ritmados. Jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo os braços arderem pela posição em que estavam presos já há tanto tempo. Eles doíam, era verdade, mas era uma dor boa.

Boa demais.

Mas a sensação foi bruscamente cortada ao sentir os dedos de Kanon brincando ao redor de sua entrada.

- Kanon! - Retesou-se, forçando novamente as cordas de maneira involuntária. - O que você está fazendo?

- O que você acha que eu estou fazendo? - Disse Kanon, que cuspia de leve nos dedos da outra mão enquanto ainda o masturbava. - Achou o quê, que ia escapar assim com o tanto de mentira que você andou me falando? - Agora ele usava os dedos para lubrificá-lo, brincando com seus dedos em movimentos circulares. - Eu te disse que você não ia ter perdão, não disse?

- Kanon! - Sua voz ficou mais urgente, porque só então percebeu o quanto estava indefeso nas mãos do outro. - Kanon!

- Calma, Saga. - Kanon agora parou de tocá-lo, e lubrificou seu próprio membro enquanto se tocava um pouco também. - Relaxa, que assim vai doer... menos.

Saga teve tempo apenas de trincar os dentes e se preparar para o que viria depois, já não tendo tanta certeza de que seria tão ruim assim, excitado como estava. Mas sentiu o outro entrar, duro e forte, e não conseguiu conter um grito de dor. O outro parou, talvez esperando que ele se acostumasse, e bem que ele sentiu seu corpo se acostumando lentamente ao volume que o preenchia. Mas ele recomeçou de novo, lento mas ainda forte, e a dor voltou, assim como gemidos afogados que ele não conseguia segurar. Os braços arderam de novo, e ele percebeu que estava forçando as cordas, de novo.

- Calma, Saga... - O outro dizia, mantendo o movimento ritmado. - Já vai melhorar...

Saga gemia entre os dentes, mas a dor já estava esmaecendo, enquanto ele ainda o masturbava, agora mais firme do que antes. Tentou relaxar a musculatura, e a medida que relaxava os movimentos de Kanon em si iam ficando mais prazerosos.

- Calma, Saga... - O outro continuava dizendo, meio em transe, e belo como nunca com os cabelos em desalinho, pele já suada e rosto corado pela atividade. Ele agora entrava mais fundo, uma mão o tocando em ritmo constante e outra segurando com força seus quadris presos pelas cordas. - Já vou encontrar, e vai ficar _muito_ bom...

- Ah... - Saga mal registrava o que ouvia. - O que você vai...

Uma enterrada um pouco mais forte, e algo em Saga pareceu tensionar todos os seus músculos de uma vez, em um espasmo. Mais um gemido escapou de sua garganta. Novamente, Kanon entra em si, e novamente seu corpo se contrai, em ondas que faziam todo ele formigar e a garganta gemer mais uma vez contra sua vontade.

- Achei... - O outro riu baixinho, e começou a enterrar-se em si, resvalando sempre naquele ponto que fazia seu corpo se contrair involuntariamente de prazer. E, em pouquíssimo tempo, Saga já nem sabia o que fazer com aquilo tudo que sentia.

Mal registrava os gemidos, agora quase gritos despudorados que rasgavam sua garganta. Os olhos lacrimejavam, enquanto o corpo seguia se contraindo em ondas de prazer apesar da posição viciosa de seus braços e pernas imobilizados pelas cordas que já marcavam sua pele. Arranhava o chão com as unhas, enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás e pedia, com frases desconexas, que o irmão parasse de torturá-lo daquela maneira. Kanon continuava, agora já sem tocar mais em seu membro, e ele seguia ainda mais excitado do que antes, mais excitado do que nunca.

Ele continuava gemendo, e gemia muito; mataria Kanon se ele parasse. Ele entendeu o que ia em seus olhos e se forçou em si com ainda mais força, ainda mais vigor.

Começou a sentir fisgadas em seu baixo ventre, e o corpo inteiro tremia e queimava, mas ele queria mais.

Ele queria tudo.

Ouvia, no meio de tudo, os gemidos roucos do irmão que seguia se enterrando em si com uma força quase sobre-humana. Não tinha muita certeza se alguns dos gemidos escandalosos que ouvia não eram seus, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de gemer.

Nem de jogar seus quadris do jeito que conseguia em cima do outro. Ele só não queria que aquilo parasse.

As fisgadas aumentaram, e aumentaram, e Saga sentiu as contrações de seu baixo-ventre agora se espalharem por todo o corpo num crescendo alucinante, enquanto seu gozo saía em jatos em cima de sua barriga.

Em algum ponto daquela avalanche o outro também devia ter acabado, porque ele também tremia, mal se aguentando de joelhos como estivera durante todo o tempo, entrando em si. E só então Saga percebeu o quanto ele mesmo tremia.

Se sentia feito de gelatina, e uma sensação gostosa de cansaço o tomava, enquanto sentia o outro sair de si e começar a soltá-lo com as mãos trêmulas.

Saga deixou os braços e pernas caírem no chão, ali mesmo, sentindo o outro deitar-se ao seu lado, e em instantes o sono o levou.

OOO

Saga, o atual cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos, era um homem ciumento.

E disso ele já tinha toda a certeza desse mundo.

Mais uma vez, ele saiu em missão noturna, como era muitas vezes esperado de si, e voltava para casa no amanhecer do dia. Ossos do ofício, ele pensava, mas que sempre calhavam de vir nos momentos mais impróprios, nas horas mais erradas, o que sempre acabava por desencadear seu famigerado ciúme.

Mas ele também era um homem esperto, pensou de si para si enquanto abria a porta da casa, posto que conseguiu a solução perfeita para seu problema.

Bem, não foi bem ele quem deu a ideia, mas também era esperteza dele saber aproveitá-la de maneira tão eficaz, não?

Saga parou em seu quarto, foi até o banheiro, tirou a armadura suja e tomou um banho rápido para tirar o fedor da rua. Passou seu melhor perfume, pôs uma calça leve de seda, e de lá foi até a pequena masmorra que ficava no lugar de seu templo selado pelo uso do cosmo.

Abriu a porta e viu Kanon ali, como o havia deixado na noite anterior, antes de sair: nu e amordaçado, de barriga para cima com os pulsos amarrados nas costas e as pernas amarradas nas coxas, para depois se amarrarem em seu torso, impedindo-as de se fechar e mantendo-o totalmente exposto a seus olhos, tanto na frente como atrás.

Trabalho de artista, ele tinha de admitir que estava ficando muito bom nisso.

- Você não devia ter me desafiado, Kanon... - Disse ele em voz baixa e doce, já soltando o botão da calça para logo depois tirá-la e começar a se tocar, para ele ver. Passeou os olhos gulosos na ereção que já nascia nele, e mordeu os lábios. Abaixou-se, de joelhos entre suas pernas, tocando seus mamilos com os dedos. - Eu vou te soltar, mas na hora _certa_.

OOO

* * *

18/06/2012


End file.
